


Missed Op-pun-tunities

by Purplefern



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey, The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, Microfic, That's it, guess who finally thought of a good title like several months after publishing this story?, seriously though why did they never make a comic about Borg?, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern
Summary: George and Harold really missed out with never making a comic about Principal Melvinborg.





	Missed Op-pun-tunities

Harold tapped his pencil against a clean sheet of paper, pondering what topic they should cover in their comic today. None of the teachers had done anything comic-worthy lately (that Harold could think of at the moment), and Krupp had been strangely quiet since becoming principal again. Which reminded him, “Hey George, how come we never made a comic about Principal Melvinborg? We would have had, like, _so _ much material.”__  
  
George considered, and then shrugged, “I don’t know. Guess because it seemed a little dangerous? Like, Krupp is Krupp, we can handle that” he smirked, and Harold just knew that something was coming, “But Borg really had a screw loose”.  
  
Harold snorted at the pun, agreeing, “Yeah, he did seem ready to blow a fuse at any moment”.  
  
They were on a roll, now, and George was going to keep em coming, “We really did know how to push his buttons”.  
  
“He had to have had some loose wires. I mean, those inventions of his?”  
  
“Yeah. He did seem a bit rusty”.  
  
This went on for some time.  
  
“Man” George sighed in regret when the two could make machine-based puns no longer, “We really missed an opportunity here”.  
  
“Yeah”, said Harold sadly before immediately brightening, “Hey, wanna make a comic about Mr Meaner? He did make us do that mile run yesterday”.  
  
“I can run with that” replied George. And so it continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I just am saddened at all the lovely machine puns that were never used while Borg was principal. That is all. Take from this what you will, I hope you at least got a chuckle at one of the puns.  
Comment, kudos, etc, thanks for reading.


End file.
